How You Want Me To
How You Want Me To is a song by rapper Riak Riak. Lyrics How you want me to How do you feel? LAH, For real How you want me to How do you feel? LAH, For real How you want me to How do you feel? LAH, For real How you want me to How do you feel? LAH, For real Got some questions I gotta ask ya Put your hands up, It's their fault Ok let's go, Let's go to 4 low, let's go Baby you got a badder, fold! Oh mama tell me how you feel Snow queen I smell don't want to see you cry I never seen someone like you before in my life If you with me Yes sir I'm slick, special Baby I got, None, Nothing! I'll show you my secret, Unforgettable I feel how you feel, baby my fry! Make me feel f'ing when your, Around! Where is you tonight? I need you around I feel when ya How you want me to How do you feel? LAH, For real How you want me to How do you feel? LAH, For real How you want me to How do you feel? LAH, For real How you want me to How do you feel? LAH, For real You special Baby girl when you listen to your heart Snow queen You can be the world Stronger Yellow! I love anything that you did I'm spinning in love If ya wanna treat me I got something for you You can feel Let's go Ima find everything you need! Ahh! You need to see you and feel you next to me! Come i'll make families! I will keep my fomise I can only think about your beautiful smile I know you can't exflain your feel It's just to much to say I know how or why I feel How you want me to How do you feel? LAH, For real How you want me to How do you feel? LAH, For real How you want me to How do you feel? LAH, For real How you want me to How do you feel? LAH, For real I know how or why You feel our soul is strong When look me in my eyes And say you want me to Till then I want you to know I'll wait there for you I'll treat you how you want to be treated all your life You trip me out When you see me tell a nigga how you want me Hi, want me And just between me and you Everything, I gave it to you So true No lies Honestly I'll never leave when you need me How you want me to How do you feel? LAH, For real How you want me to How do you feel? LAH, For real How you want me to How do you feel? LAH, For real How you want me to How do you feel? LAH, For real Why it sucks # The music video has terrible green screen effects and is just terrible. # The chorus repeats 4 times every time it happens and it's just annoying. # The song is way too long at around 6 minutes. # Riak Riak's voice is very annoying # The beat is just garbage. # His flow is terrible and half the time he is not on beat. # The album cover is terrible. Music video Category:Riak Riak Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs that are way too long Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Internet Memes Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:Boring Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career.